Entre deux mondes
by Vronik
Summary: (...) Les doigts de Peeta se refermèrent mécaniquement sur la courbe de sa nuque et un sentiment étrange l'électrisa. Sa proximité, son touché, son regard posé sur elle… Elle relâcha rapidement sa main et lui tourna le dos en déployant ses ailes pour mettre un peu de distance entre leur deux corps (...) Ils n'étaient pas du même monde, comment pourraient-ils arriver à s'entendre.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamair :_** _Les personnages principaux appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. J'en inventerai surement d'autres pour le besoin de l'histoire mais ce n'est pas certain._

 ** _Univers :_** _Alternatif_

 ** _Rating :_** _K+_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** : La découverte

*§*

\- Tu crois qu'il est mort ?

\- Mais non, Prim. Il respire, regarde le bien.

Elle souleva les sourcils un brin agacée. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que sa sœur soit si enjouée par tout ce qu'elle voyait ?! Elle tournait autour de lui avec frénésie et l'inspectait sous tous les angles. Sans le lâcher du regard, elle se penchait maintenant sur son côté pour vérifier les dires de sa sœur.

\- Ah, oui, tu as raison ! Son ventre bouge… Mais il est bizarre, non ? Elle pouffa et la regarda avec ses grands yeux gris, pétillant de malice maintenant qu'elle le savait vivant.

Katniss se pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de sourire, cela aurait été le meilleur moyen de l'encourager à poursuivre son inspection. Et puis, il fallait qu'elle puisse réfléchir à la situation sans être parasitée par ses pitreries. _Bizarre ?_ Oui, il l'était ! Et c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il leur ressemblait mais il n'était pas tout à fait comme eux non plus. Il y avait quelque chose dans la forme de son visage qui n'allait pas… et ses oreilles ! Elles étaient arrondies et un peu enroulées sur elle-même. Est-ce que ça lui faisait mal ou était-ce naturelle chez lui? Sa tenue, la couleur de sa peau… Elle ne savait pas de quelle vallée il venait mais ce devait surement être très très loin d'ici pour que tout chez lui, soit si différent, et qu'elle ne reconnaisse aucun signe distinctif de son clan. Sae saurait peut-être leur en dire plus, Sae lui donnait toujours le sentiment de tout savoir.

\- Katniss ! La voix de Prim montait de plus en plus dans les aigues, signe d'une grande excitation chez elle. Regarde ses pieds ! Qu'est-il arrivé à ses pieds ?!

Elle était maintenant tête-bêche en train de fixer ses pieds… ou autre choses. On ne pouvait clairement pas appeler ça des pieds !

\- Prim ! Katniss lui fit un geste clair de la tête. Pas si près !

Elle recula un peu mais ça ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'elle soit de nouveau attirer vers lui. Sa sœur tenta alors autre chose puisque ses mises en garde ne suffisaient pas.

\- Prim, est-ce que ce serait ton _Manua_ ? Elle avait essayé d'insuffler à sa question assez de doute mêlé de conviction et de surprise pour que sa sœur tombe dans le panneau. Autant enfoncer le clou avec un brin d'excitation et d'espoir. Ce serait-lui ?

\- QUOI ?! Prim avait immédiatement virée au rouge, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et elle bougeait ses mains dans tous les sens en signes de négation. Mais pas… pas du tout. Il n'est même pas comme nous ! C'est impossible.

Elle gigotait maintenant en tous sens et faisait tellement de bruit que toute une famille de _ritichi_ s'envola dans un froissement d'ailes. Katniss suivi leur envol des yeux et abandonna sa surveillance une fraction de secondes. Une fraction de seconde de trop.

\- Aaaaaaaah !

Le cri était perçant, Katniss se tendit instantanément et son cœur tambourina violement dans sa poitrine. En un rien de temps, elle pointa une de ses flèches vers l'inconnu qui agrippait maintenant la jambe de sa sœur. Cette dernière ne faisait plus un geste, seul son regard trahissait sa peur. Katniss lui avait dit de faire attention ! Elle le lui avait dit : non ?! Le silence était devenu soudainement très pesant et toute la forêt semblait s'être figée en même temps qu'eux. Le regard de Katniss quitta sa sœur et suivit le bras tendu de son agresseur jusqu'à l'englober totalement.

Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Prim, c'était de sa faute à elle. Elle savait que sa sœur réagirait aussi bruyamment. Elle l'avait taquiné en connaissance de cause et c'était à elle de la sortir de là ! Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle arma son bras. Devait-elle tirer dans le sien pour qu'il lâche sa sœur ou le tuer? Viser son cœur serait efficace et définitif. Mais en avait-il un ? Surement ! Elle ne connaissait aucun être vivant qui n'avait pas de cœur… par contre où se trouvait-il ? Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement son corps. Mis à part quelques détails, il était vraiment comme eux donc son cœur devait se trouver au même endroit. En attrapant la jambe de sa sœur, il s'était redressé. La tension dans son bras était palpable et sa poitrine exposée. Elle pouvait très bien sectionner le muscle de son bras sans le tuer. Il l'a lâcherai, c'est sûr. Oui, le bras ! Ce serait son bras. Calant le sien pour ne surtout pas le rater, Katniss compta mentalement à rebours pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

 _3, 2, 1, …_

\- Katniss, non ! lui cria Prim.

Elle retint sa flèche in extremis et regarda sa sœur du coin de l'œil, ne saisissant pas pourquoi elle l'empêchait d'agir. Prim bougea légèrement pour se rapprocher de l'inconnu qui sans lâcher prise suivi le mouvement. Il ne semblait pas réellement comprendre ce qu'il voyait et où il se trouvait. Avait-il attrapé sa sœur par réflexe ? Il bougea les lèvres et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Aidez-moi… s'il vous plait aidez-moi, dit-il d'une voix étrangement faible, comparée à l'énergie qu'il avait mis à se redresser.

Sa respiration d'abord saccadée prenait doucement un rythme plus normal puis tout à coup, il relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur Prim comme s'il avait été mordu par un _tanaï_. Son bras resta en l'air un moment avant de mollement retomber contre lui. En un battement d'ailes, sa sœur était derrière elle. Le soulagement l'envahi toute entière mais Katniss n'oublia pas celui qui avait osé toucher sa sœur pour autant.

Son visage s'était tourné vers elles deux et pour la première fois, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Katniss retint son souffle. Il n'y avait pas que ses oreilles ou ses pieds qui étaient bizarres. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment cru et pourtant… Un sentiment de malaise l'envahi toute entière. Elle tenta de le repousser au loin mais la façon qu'il avait de soutenir son regard la rendait vraiment inconfortable. Il était indéchiffrable mais tellement intense. Katniss commençait à se laisser happer quand le contact fut subitement rompu. L'inconnu s'effondra sur lui-même et perdit connaissance.

Sa respiration était devenue erratique et ses pensées confuses. Comment devait-elle réagir à ce qu'il venait de se passer et à ce qu'elle venait de voir ? La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'était plus en état de leur faire du mal pour le moment mais... La petite main de Prim se resserrera doucement sur son bras, la sortant de ses réflexions.

-Katniss. Tu as vu ça?

Oui, elle avait vu. Elle avait vu et elle aurait préféré ne rien voir… ou le contraire. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'en savait rien et elle ne voulait plus y réfléchir maintenant. Il fallait que Sae le voit. Elle avait confiance en la vieille femme plus qu'en quiconque. Elle seul pourrait l'aider et lui dire si épargner la vie de cet inconnu avait été une bonne idée ou la pire qu'elle ait jamais pris dans sa courte vie.

\- Va chercher du renfort Prim, je le surveille.

\- Katniss, tu vas bien ? Tu es…

-Dépêches toi ! cria-t-elle d'une voix forte. Trop de choses étaient en jeu maintenant, beaucoup trop.

* * *

 _Eh bien voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on a trop d'histoires en tête. On en écrit plusieurs en même temps!_

 _Je n'oublie pas "Souviens-toi" mais je suis trop joyeuse en ce moment pour en faire une suite correcte. Il y faut un peu de tension vous voyez, donc je prend une petite pause mais ne vous inquiétez pas... les histoires sans fin me frustrent trop pour vous faire subir la même chose._

 _Bisous bisous et j'espère que vous aimerez celle-ci._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

 _C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à la fantaisie et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas un exercice facile (j'ai encore plus de respect pour tous ceux qui le font et qui le font bien !). Du coup, je me heurte à de drôles de questions parfois._

 _Exemple_ _: Je suis partie du principe que Katniss n'utiliserais pas naturellement le mot « Ok » qui a un côté argotique mais qu'elle pouvait utiliser les termes comme « hier », « demain » ou « heure « alors que dans son monde rien n'oblige les mesure de temps à être les même, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai seulement remplacé le mot « année » par « cycle » mais ne m'en demandez pas plus…_

 _Je profite de cet aparté pour remercier :_ _ **Stabiexstrange**_ _qui m'a laissé une première review pleine d'encouragement. J'espère en avoir d'autres et surtout ne pas vous décevoir._

 _Bon trêve de bavardage, voici le chapitre 2…_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** : Le Prisonnier

*§*

Tout le monde était rassemblé autour d'eux. Katniss n'aimait pas ça. Non, le mot était trop faible, elle avait horreur de ça ! En temps normal, elle n'était déjà pas friande des rassemblements bruyant et agités mais voir tous ses frères agglomérés les uns contre les autres pour tenter d'apercevoir _celui-qui-avait-été-retrouvé-près-du-lac_ ne l'amusait pas du tout! Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Maintenant qu'il était là, tout le monde voulait le voir et elle allait devoir prendre son mal en patience.

\- Poussez-vous un peu ! grommela Boggs.

L'imposant tribut, responsable de _La Garde,_ n'eut pas besoin de se répéter pour se faire obéir et la foule se fendit en deux pour le laisser passer. Katniss souffla de soulagement en le voyant arriver suivi de leur _Tihina_. Tout le monde s'écarta d'avantage et baissa la tête en signe de respect. Même après plus d'un cycle, Katniss, avait toujours autant de mal à faire ce simple geste. Elle respectait beaucoup Coin pour le rôle qu'elle jouait au sein de son peuple mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les choses n'auraient pas dues se dérouler de cette manière. Peut-être était-ce un peu immature de sa part de réagir comme ça, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Avec du temps, elle pourrait finir par accepter cette situation… peut-être.

\- Où l'avez-vous trouvé? lui demanda Coin d'une voix calme tout en étudiant le profil de l'inconnu allongé sur une natte à même le sol.

\- Près du lac, en contrebas de la Montagne Rouge, répondit cette dernière en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Sae qui venait de les rejoindre d'un pas trainant.

\- Bien. Etait-il seul ?

\- Oui, mais je ne pourrais pas vous assurer qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres comme lui quelque part.

Un brouhaha et des petits cris de surprise s'élevèrent parmi ses frères. Coin les calma d'un geste de la main et regarda Katniss avec une pointe de contrariété. Cette dernière détourna le regard, gênée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Coin lui reprochait sa façon de s'exprimer. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas du genre à adoucir les angles. Mais que pouvait-elle répondre ? Créer une vague de panique n'était pas son but mais elle avait été franche tout simplement.

\- A-t-il reprit connaissance à un moment donné ? ajouta-t-elle.

\- Il a …

\- Il ne s'est réveillé qu'un instant avant de retomber dans l'inconscience, la coupa Prim d'une voix calme. Il a seulement pu demander de l'aide avant de s'évanouir à nouveau, dit-elle tout en se plaçant au même niveau que sa sœur.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Coin en regardant tour à tour Prim puis Katniss. A-t-il dit ou fait quelque chose d'autre à ce moment-là? Poursuivit-elle en faisant signes à deux tributs de s'approcher.

\- Non. C'est tout.

Apparemment Prim ne voulait pas que les autres sachent qu'il l'avait agressé. Katniss, était encore sur le point de le dire. Encore un bel exemple de la maturité de sa sœur malgré son jeune âge. Quoique Prim n'était plus une enfant non plus. Elle était en âge de rencontrer son _Manua_ depuis la saison dernière et même d'avoir des responsabilités auprès des siens. Elle n'avait pas encore fait de choix simplement, se contentant d'assister sa sœur dans ses missions et d'apporter son aide ici et là.

\- Bien. Emmenez-le dans la cahute près du puit et rester pour le surveiller, dit-elle à l'intention des deux tributs qui s'étaient approchés. Sae peux-tu les accompagner ? Tu verras s'il a besoin de soins et si nous pouvons en découvrir plus sur lui. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit une menace pour notre village, ajouta-t-elle doucement à l'intention de cette dernière.

\- Katniss pourrait-elle venir avec nous ? Elle pourra surement me dire deux ou trois choses utiles à son sujet, demanda Sae sans quitter le nouveau venu du regard.

Coin accepta et reparti vers sa propre cahute, donnant ainsi le signal à tous que le spectacle était fini. Les deux tributs désignés par Coin soulevèrent l'inconnu et se mirent en route suivis par Sae pendant que chacun retournait à ses occupations non sans s'étonner de l'aspect quelques peu étrange du prisonnier. Prim resta un instant près de Katniss puis quand elles furent seules, elle se tourna vers elle et lui dit tout bas :

\- Ne dis rien à Coin pour ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas.

Katniss allait répliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher cette information mais quelque chose dans le regard de sa sœur l'arrêta. Pendant quelques secondes, elle vit dans ses yeux gris, l'étincelle qu'elle avait souvent observée dans ceux de sa mère. Prim pouvait être très légère par moment mais elle avait aussi de l'instinct et un petit quelque chose, qui comme maintenant, la rendait parfois _différente_.

\- D'accord, lui répondit-elle simplement.

Prim lui sourit et retrouva son visage enfantin juste avant de lui sauter au cou pour lui faire un énorme baiser.

\- Ça c'est pour m'avoir protégé tout à l'heure, lui lança-t-elle dans un grand rire avant de la relâcher et de courir vers la place principale. J'ai une sœur formidable !

Katniss regarda sa petite sœur s'éloigner. Prim lui rappelait de plus en plus a mère, d'apparence frêle mais si forte dans l'adversité. Elle se demandait parfois quelles épreuves devraient encore affronter sa sœur à l'avenir. Puis repoussant au loin le sentiment de malaise qui l'a prenait toujours quand elle pensait à leur avenir, elle se dirigea vers la cahute où avait été emmené le prisonnier. Le _Prisonnier_ ? Etait-il vraiment un prisonnier ? Après tout, personne n'était en guerre avec personne et à part leur faire une belle peur, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Tout en continuant à réfléchir à la situation elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cabane quand elle entendit Gaelus l'appeler. Elle se retourna vivement et sourit à son frère de cœur.

\- Alors comme ça, tu profites de mon absence pour pêcher un gros poisson ? lui lança ce dernier en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Gaelus était grand, bien battit et plutôt plaisant avec ses longs cheveux bruns disciplinés en une demi-queue caractéristique des hommes de son peuple. Même si elle avait toujours eu du mal à penser à lui sous cet angle, il fallait bien avouer qu'il faisait partie des plus beaux tributs mâles de la vallée et des plus agiles aussi ce qui n'était pas rien. Mais il était surtout son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir d'une vie sans lui. Il s'était toujours compris tous les deux et même si les disputes faisaient parties de leur quotidien, ils étaient bien ensemble. Tout le monde pensait qu'il serait son _Manua_ à cause du lien assez fort qui les unissait mais elle avait toujours su que non. Les choses avaient été difficiles un temps dans leur relation. Certains se demandaient si elle ne rejetait pas son compagnon, au profit d'une vie d'insouciance puis tout était devenu beaucoup plus simple quand Eléa l'avait choisi. Le lien d'une tribut pour son _Manua_ était indéfectible et unique. Deux tributs femelles ne pouvaient ressentir le même lien pour un mâle. Même si la décision venait de ses dernières, les mâles acceptaient toujours celle qui les avait choisis. Ils s'avaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas être plus heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre. Donc Gaelus avait peut-être cru lui-même, un moment, qu'elle ressentirait cette attirance pour lui mais comme tout le monde, il avait constaté son erreur quand Eléa était apparue.

Il était maintenant tout près d'elle et la surplombait d'une bonne tête.

\- Je voulais te prouver que même en solo, j'étais capable de grandes choses ! le nargua-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

\- Je n'en avais jamais douté, lui dit-il d'un ton rieur. Bon, je te laisse avec ta proie, Eléa voulait que je te dise qu'elle aimerait que Prim et toi vous placiez à côté de nous durant le banquet de ce soir.

\- Oh merci ce serait avec plaisir. Je lui passerai le mot.

\- Bien. A plus tard alors.

Les tributs partageaient toujours leur repas du soir sur la place. C'était le moment qu'elle préférait parce que, même si la foule ne l'enthousiasmait pas en générale, se retrouver entourée de sa famille, riant et plaisantant après une bonne journée, lui redonnait toujours le sourire. Les tributs n'avaient pas de places attitrées durant le repas mais dès qu'une invitation était lancée, c'était toujours un honneur qui vous était fait. Katniss aimait beaucoup Eléa. Sa nature douce et calme convenait très bien au caractère parfois impulsif de son ami et sans être très bavardes, elles se comprenaient souvent à demi-mots.

Katniss, se tourna vers la porte de la cahute et souffla avant de rentrer à l'intérieur pour rejoindre Sae et sa _proie_.

*§*

Sae était penchée au-dessus de lui et épongeait son front avec une éponge faite de mousses compactées. Il semblait déjà moins pâle que tout à l'heure mais la lumière n'était pas la même à cette heure de la journée et sous la cahute. Même ses cheveux semblaient moins blonds à lueur des torches.

\- Il va un peu mieux mais il est très faible et déshydraté. Il devait être là depuis un moment quand vous l'avez trouvé. Où était-ce déjà ?

\- Près du lac, répondit-elle tout en suivant des yeux les mouvements lents et doux de Sae.

\- Hum... fit la vieille femme.

\- Il...

Pouvait-elle tout dire à Sae ? Oui, elle le pouvait, mieux : elle le devait. De toute façon, Prim n'avait rien dit concernant Sae et tout le monde savait pouvoir se confier à la vieille femme.

\- Il a tenté d'attraper Prim quand il s'est réveillé. Mais au bout d'une minute à peine, il l'a rapidement relâché et nous a demandé de l'aide, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'on ait une trop mauvaise image de lui. Qu'on le voit comme un ennemi. Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas. N'avait-elle pas essayé de le tuer ? Mais son visage et surtout ses yeux avaient reflété quelque chose de si captivant pendant son bref moment de lucidité.

\- Je suppose, en effet, qu'il ne lui a fait aucun mal. Vu tes capacité, il ne serait plus là. Sae rit doucement et continua de prodiguer ses soins à l'inconnu.

\- Et…

Katniss vérifia que les deux tributs postés à la porte n'avaient pas bougés et ne pourraient les entendre avant de poursuivre.

\- Sae… il

Sae se redressa alerté par l'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix de Katniss. Katniss l'a regardait maintenant d'une façon qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

\- Il a les yeux bleus Sae, lui dit-elle d'une voix où perlait l'émotion. Il a les yeux bleus et je crois que c'est lui.

Sae ne souriait plus. De son côté Katniss, n'en menait pas large et ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même était assez déconcertant. Elle avait tenté, pendant des cycles, de rejeter le souvenir de cette paire d'yeux et de leur propriétaire de son esprit et voilà qu'il s'imposait à elle ramenant tout un tas d'autres souvenirs à la surface. Que devait-elle y voir ? La voix de Sae lui parut venir de très loin.

\- L'as-tu dit à quelqu'un ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement en se penchant sur l'inconnu pour vérifier ses dires.

\- Non, je n'ai rien dit. Seul Prim est au courant puisqu'elle était avec moi mais elle ne sait rien d'autre, dit-elle en baissant la tête. Personne ne sait rien.

\- Tu n'as rien dit à Prim ? J'aurais pourtant cru que… non, tu as raison, ajouta-t-elle tristement. C'est tout à fait normal que tu n'aies rien dit à ta petite sœur. Elle est concernée, elle aussi.

Sae fit couler un peu d'eau dans le creux de ses mains puis elle attrapa sa canne en faisant signe à Katniss de la suivre dehors. En passant devant les deux tributs de garde, elle leur demanda simplement de la faire chercher s'il se réveillait mais qu'il avait surtout besoin de repos pour le moment. Ils acquiescèrent et elles s'éloignèrent du village en s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

Au bout de quelques pas, elles trouvèrent un arbre couché en travers du chemin et s'assirent dessus. Le soleil brillait à travers les branchages et Katniss respira à plein poumon, cherchant à faire le tri dans ses idées. Sae ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes avant de délicatement prendre les mains de Katniss dans les siennes. Ses yeux d'un gris devenu pâle semblaient plonger jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

\- Tu vas devoir être forte Katniss.

* * *

 _La suite bientôt…_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre! Je en sais pas trop si vous accrochez ou pas (je n'ai pas pratiquement pas de retour) mais dans tous les cas, je poursuis mon histoire en espérant que petit à petit, je vous emporterai avec moi dans mon monde et que vous voudrez connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire._**

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes..._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** : L'aveu

*§*

 _Est-ce que c'était bien lui ?_

Katniss tordait ses doigts les uns avec les autres en essayant de faire le point. Elle aurait tellement voulu que sa mère soit là. Sa mère aurait pu lui dire quoi faire, elle aurait su être à son écoute. Mais voilà, sa mère n'était plus là. Elle était morte. Elle avait fait une chute mortelle du haut des Cascades et son corps n'avait même pas pu être retrouvé. Depuis, Coin avait pris la place de celle qui avait été une _Tihina_ , un guide, pour chacun de ses frères pendant de longs cycles et surtout une mère affectueuse pour sa sœur et elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore courber la tête au passage de Coin, elle ne pouvait pas encore accepter que sa mère ne soit plus là. Peut-être que si son corps leur avait été rendu… peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes… plus faciles.

\- Commence par le début petite et ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est peut-être pas lui ou pas encore le moment. Sae essayait de se montrer rassurante mais Katniss savait ce qu'elle avait vu… en tout cas depuis leur rencontre, certaines images revenaient doucement à la surface et elle en avait vu un peu plus que ce qu'elle avait osé dire à Sae à l'époque.

Elle se souvenait du jour de son _Passage_. Tout le monde était en fête et, malgré l'absence de son père, elle avait passé une journée magnifique entourée de sa mère, de sa sœur et de tous ses amis tributs. Le soir venu Sae, l'avait fait appeler pour qu'elle passe le Rituel. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un moment que leur accordaient les âmes des anciens pour entrevoir leur futur et peut-être faire de meilleurs choix à l'avenir. Les visions n'avaient pas la même intensité pour tous et chacun était libre de les suivre ou pas.

Elle avait donc suivi Sae à travers la forêt pour se rendre dans sa cahute et elle s'était installée sur la paillasse que cette dernière lui avait présenté.

\- Bois ceci et détend toi Katniss. N'ai pas peur, je resterai près de toi jusqu'à ton complet réveil. Sache que tout n'aura peut-être pas grand intérêt pour toi aujourd'hui mais petit à petit, au cours de ta vie, ce que tu auras entrevue remontera à la surface et te permettra de faire des choix importants pour toi et peut-être même pour l'avenir de notre peuple. Et qui sait, peut-être y verra tu aussi ton _Manua_ , avait-elle plaisanté pour finir de détendre la jeune fille.

Katniss avait souri à la vieille femme et avait bu le breuvage qu'elle lui tendait avant de s'allonger complètement. La paillasse était confortable et la température agréable. Elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé bercer par les bruits de la forêt environnante avant de se sentir flotter. Petit à petit des images d'abord floues, puis de plus en plus nettes avaient commencées à se former dans son esprit. Il y avait eu quelques belles images au début, des sensations nouvelles qui la déstabilisèrent un moment mais petit à petit tout cela disparut au profit d'images beaucoup moins attrayantes.

Sa mère et Sae avaient eu tort toutes les deux. Des cris, des pleurs, leur village dévasté, les animaux en fuite, Prim prise au piège par les flammes sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'atteindre ! Et soudainement, un inconnu aux yeux bleus qui lui criait de courir, de ne pas rester là et qui la projetait violemment en arrière avant qu'une énorme vague ne l'emporte au loin ! C'est là qu'elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, tremblante et totalement désorientée par tout ce qu'elle avait vu.

Sae avait tenté de la calmer de longues minutes. Katniss avait mis un bon moment avant de pouvoir articuler le moindre mot mais elle avait fini par reprendre un semblant de calme. Sae l'avait alors questionné et elle lui avait tout dit… enfin presque. Les images les plus affreuses étaient encore clairement imprimées dans son esprits ce sont donc elles qu'elle ne cessait de décrire à la vieille femme.

Il y a un cycle quand sa mère était morte, Prim lui avait demandé si c'était cette terrible vision qui l'avait rendu si morose le lendemain de son _Passage_. Katniss n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire qu'elle n'avait même pas vu sa mère mourir. Ses visions lui avaient divulguées des choses bien plus graves.

Revenant au moment présent, Katniss répondit à la question de Sae.

\- Je crois que c'est lui mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Dans mes souvenirs, il semblait être un tribut comme nous. Ses vêtements, sa façon de bouger… je n'avais pas fait attention aux autres détails comme ses oreilles ou ses pieds. Mais ses yeux… ses yeux me semblent être les mêmes. Katniss baissa de nouveau la tête et tenta de se rappeler d'autres souvenirs, de ceux qu'elle n'avait encore partagés avec personnes, qu'elle avait même partiellement oubliés mais qui remontaient petit à petit à la surface depuis sa rencontre avec l'inconnu.

Sae resta un moment silencieuse avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Il est possible que ses vêtements soient différents dans ton souvenir parce que nous l'avons accueilli. S'il reste avec nous un certain temps, il en portera d'autres et ses cheveux seront assez longs pour cacher ses oreilles. Ses yeux par contre sont de véritables indicateurs. Cette couleur n'existe pas parmi les nôtres. Sae se tu un instant, comme pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Ecoutes-moi Katniss, écoutes-moi attentivement. Je vais demander à Coin à ce qu'il reste avec nous, au moins le temps qu'il se remettre et de savoir s'il est seul ou non, et nous aviserons par la suite. Et puis… n'oublions pas que dans tes visions, il a voulu te sauver. C'est qu'il ne doit pas être si mauvais.

Sae prit la main de Katniss et la serra très fort contre elle avant de lui caresser le visage de l'autre.

\- Si les âmes des défunts t'ont permis de voir tant de choses c'est que tu as un rôle à jouer, alors ne prend pas peur et rappelle-toi que tu n'as pas choisi la voie de _La Garde_ par hasard. Tu es née pour sauver et protéger Katniss.

Katniss se pencha vers Sae et s'autorisa un moment de répit tout contre elle. Elle avait raison, elle se devait de rester calme et de se préparer aux événements à venir. Allez savoir de quoi serait fait demain ?

*§*

\- Demain ! Demain sera un grand jour pour nous tous ! commença à déclamer Caesar. Car demain sera pour ma fille Effie, le jour de son _Passage_ !

Une grande clameur monta dans les airs et des applaudissements fusèrent de ci, de là. Effie à quelques sièges de Katniss étaient recroquevillée sur elle-même, ne sachant plus ou se mettre. Il est vrai que son père était un personnage très démonstratif et éloquent dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

\- Regardez la pauvre Effie, s'esclaffa Gaelus. Demain, elle voudra disparaître dix pieds sous terre.

Il partit dans un rire communicatif qui comme toujours venait à point nommé. Les événements de la matinée et tout ce qu'ils impliquaient ne quittaient pas son esprit. Elle avait besoin de penser à autres choses, de mettre ses pensées en veille. Elle se secoua mentalement et regarda autour d'elle. Sa Famille était réunie, en bonne santé et partageait un repas dans une bonne humeur contagieuse, elle avait de la chance de les avoir et c'était tout ce qui comptait aujourd'hui.

Quelqu'un se leva et commença à faire un peu de musique. Petit à petit, les tributs se levèrent pour laisser place à la danse. Prim souriait et tapait du pied en cadence pendant que Gaelus entraînait Eléa dans le cercle des danseurs. Sous la lumière des flambeaux et des étoiles tout paraissaient tellement plus simple. Tout à coup, un bruit attira l'attention de Katniss. Elle se leva et regarda dans toutes les directions. Personne ne semblait avoir entendu pourtant, elle était certaine que …

Là ! Vers la cahute du prisonnier. Les deux gardes rentraient avec précipitation dans la maisonnette et elle se leva immédiatement pour les rejoindre. Plus elle approchait, plus elle entendait des bruits de voix étouffés et d'objets qui tombaient au sol. Elle regretta de ne pas voir pris son arc avec elle mais elle n'était pas mauvaise en combat rapproché. A trois, il arriverait à bout de l'étranger.

Elle venait à peine de pousser la porte quand l'un de ses frères fut projeté à travers la pièce pour finir à ses pieds. Le second n'en menait pas large et malgré sa corpulence, il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à maintenir l'inconnu. Elle croisa le regard du tribut puis laissa glisser ses yeux vers le prisonnier. Sa respiration était lourde suite à l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir pour lutter contre ses deux gardiens et son visage aux traits marqués reflétait sa colère. Le garde profita de l'arrivée de Katniss pour tenter un mouvement mais l'étranger réagit immédiatement et se dégagea d'un seul coup d'épaule. Le tribut tomba lourdement au sol et son adversaire l'empoigna par sa tunique prêt à le frapper sans retenir ses coups. Katniss, en voyant son poing s'élever dans les airs, s'élança vers eux en criant de toutes ses forces :

\- PEETA, NON !

Le temps se figea. Katniss qui prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, pila et mit sa main devant sa bouche. Le prisonnier resta le bras en l'air et son regard plongea dans celui de la jeune fille. Troublée, elle n'aurait pu décrire les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans les yeux de son interlocuteur et encore moins dans son esprit à elle. Comment connaissait-elle son nom ?

Petit à petit, la tension dans la pièce se mit à décroître et l'étranger relâcha sa prise pour s'éloigner doucement de son geôlier. Sans dire un mot, il se colla au mur derrière lui et son regard balaya la pièce. Le premier garde derrière Katniss se releva pour se positionner auprès d'elle tandis que le second, toujours au sol, ne bougeait pas.

L'inconnu ne regardait qu'elle et subitement, brisa le silence :

\- Où suis-je et qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

 ** _On aimerait bien le savoir nous aussi…_**

 ** _Un avis?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** : Ami ou Ennemi ?

*§*

Peeta n'avait accepté la présence que d'une seule personne avec lui dans la cabane. Il se doutait bien que tous les autres devaient se trouver derrière la porte ou tout autour de la maison mais il s'en fichait pas mal à partir du moment où il ne les voyait pas !

Assis au bord de la paillasse, il se tenait la tête entre les mains. Il avait affreusement mal au crâne, très soif et il avait du mal à remettre ses idées en ordre. Il se souvenait avoir quitté son appartement du centre-ville pour rejoindre Delly, sa meilleure amie. Il l'avait récupérée en bas de chez elle, toute heureuse de ce week-end de détente chez ses parents accompagné de Peeta. Le week-end s'annonçait ensoleillé mais en prenant la route qui traverse le bois de Panem, il avait subitement commencé à pleuvoir. Oui, c'est ça ! Il avait commencé à pleuvoir de plus en plus fort et la voiture avait fait un bruit étrange avant de s'arrêter complètement. Il avait tenté de redémarrer mais rien. Delly avait sorti son téléphone pour contacter ses parents, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas loin d'arriver, mais elle ne captait aucun réseau. Il était alors sorti du véhicule à sa place pour trouver un peu de réseau. Il avait fait quelques pas et… et là c'était le trou noir.

 _Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir de la suite ?_

Il passa rageusement ses mains dans ses cheveux courts et ouvrit les yeux en expirant bruyamment. Ils tombèrent sur un pichet près de sa couchette. Il y avait-il quelque chose dedans ? Il tendit la main pour s'en saisir et le porta à son visage. Méfiant, il regarda à l'intérieur et renifla doucement son contenu.

\- Tu peux la boire. L'eau vient du puit.

La jeune fille près de la porte venait de parler pour la première fois depuis vingt bonnes minutes au moins. En même temps, lui-même n'avait pas été très bavard. Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour l'eau ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme si elle avait lu ses pensées et s'approcha pour lui prendre le pichet des mains. Peeta eut un mouvement de recul instinctif et elle bu plusieurs gorgées avant de lui tendre le pichet, un air de défi sur le visage. Il lui prit des mains et bu à son tour. Il en finit rapidement le contenu et regretta de l'avoir laissé boire avant lui : il avait encore soif.

Il déposa le pichet vide et se tourna vers elle. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de la détailler mais maintenant qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui, c'était déjà plus pratique. Il voulait comprendre ce qui se tramait autour de lui et si Dan, son frère aînée, était au cœur de cette histoire, le retour de bâton serait rude pour lui ! La fille le scrutait lui aussi. Elle semblait avoir dans la vingtaine, longiligne avec de magnifiques yeux gris et une lourde natte brune qui lui retombait sur l'épaule. Sa tenue était plutôt minimaliste à bien y regarder mais la couvrait correctement. Sa peau était d'un blanc laiteux et il aurait aimé savoir si son touché était aussi doux qu'il y paraissait. Mais !? Est-ce que ses oreilles étaient pointues ? C'était Dan ! Dan avait assez d'imagination pour ce genre de conneries et ses études en cinéma n'avaient rien arrangées. Il se mit à sourire en se souvenant du jour où ses deux frères avaient organisés son vrai/faux enlèvement pour son 21ème anniversaire ! Il n'avait rien vu venir alors qu'il avait largement l'habitude que des farces et coups bas de ses frères à son encontre. Apparemment, cette fois-ci, Delly était dans le coup. Oui, ce devait être ça. Dan devait se cacher là-dessous. La jeune fille siffla entre ses dents, agacée par son regard pesant sur elle et ses réflexions silencieuses.

\- Comment tu t'appelles, lui demanda-t-il, histoire de briser la glace et de paraître un peu plus civilisé que durant la dernière demi-heure. D'ailleurs, si Dan était bien derrière tout ça, il faudrait qu'il s'excuse auprès des deux gars de tout à l'heure.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question et fit même quelques pas en arrière. Ok, le but du jeu était peut-être de le laissé le plus longtemps possible de l'ignorance mais un minimum d'infos lui paraissait tout de même nécessaire. Il tenta autre chose.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Elle se redressa légèrement et le regarda dans les yeux avant de fixer un point imaginaire sur son vêtement. Est-ce qu'elle était mal à l'aise ? Il lui avait peut-être fait peur tout à l'heure mais il avait été plutôt déboussolé à son réveil et les deux golgothes ne l'avaient pas franchement mis à l'aise.

\- Excuse-moi, si je t'ai fait peur tout à l'heure… commença-t-il…

\- Tu es au village des tributs de la forêt de Panem, lui répondit-elle rapidement. Et non ! Tu ne m'as pas fait peur. Son regard gris s'était assombri juste à cette idée.

 _Humm susceptible… et à fond dans son rôle._

\- Ah oui ? Et moi, je viens de celui du lac. On doit être cousins ou un truc comme ça, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

\- NE MENS PAS ! lui assena-t-elle d'une voix froide qui le laissa bouche-bée. Je connais très bien les tributs du village des lacs et tu n'es pas l'un d'entre eux. D'ailleurs tu n'es pas d'ici. Ton visage, tes oreilles, tes pieds, tes vêtements et la couleur de tes yeux ! Tout ça, dit-elle, en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la main, ça ne correspond à rien de connus chez nous. Donc toi ! Qui es-tu ?!

Peeta resta sans pouvoir dire un mot pendant quelques secondes devant tant d'animosité avant de lui répondre d'une façon tout aussi brusque.

\- Écoutes ! Ça va bien deux secondes vos histoires. Mais tu sais très bien _qui_ je suis puisque tu m'as appelé par mon _prénom_ ! J'essaye simplement de savoir ce qu'il se passe et où nous sommes. Et où est Delly ? Elle est dans le coup ou pas ? Et puis j'en ai marre ! lâcha-t-il en se relevant. J'ai soif, j'ai mal à la tête, je n'ai rien mangé depuis je ne sais combien de temps… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air !

Il n'était pas de nature à s'emporter facilement, bien au contraire mais là, ça devenait franchement ridicule ! Katniss fit un bon en arrière en déployant ses ailes pour se retrouver au plus près de la porte et lui en interdire l'accès. Peeta ouvrit grand les yeux et resta debout sans réaction avant de finir par se rassoir mollement sur la paillasse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit-il en fixant les ailes translucides de la jeune fille.

Katniss, d'abord sur la défensive, eut comme un pincement au cœur de le voir si perdu. Si elle avait été dans la même situation, elle aurait aimé qu'on lui explique clairement les choses. Elle ploya ses ailes et, dans une posture moins agressive, s'appuya contre la porte et croisa ses mains dans son dos. Doucement, elle commença à lui expliquer où il se trouvait.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit tu te trouves au village des tributs de la Forêt de Panem. C'est le territoire sur lequel nous vivons. Il s'étend des Cascades Vaporeuses à l'ouest jusqu'aux limites des Montagnes Blanches à l'Est (…)

Elle put parler plusieurs minutes sans qu'il ne l'interrompe un seul instant.

\- (… ) Sur toi, je ne sais rien d'autre que ton nom. Je ne savais même pas que je le connaissais, il m'est revenu en mémoire d'un seul coup. Je t'avais déjà aperçu lors de mon _Rituel_ mais c'était il y a plusieurs cycles et je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit toi. Aujourd'hui, ma sœur et moi t'avons trouvé près du lac de la Montagne Rouge. Tu n'étais pas blessé mais tu avais perdu connaissance. Tu t'es réveillé un bref instant pour nous demander de l'aide et nous t'avons fait porter à notre village. Voilà, c'est tout.

Elle avait essayé de lui dépeindre la situation dans son ensemble sans trop en dire trop non plus. Après tout, on ne savait rien de cet étranger. Le regard de l'inconnu était énigmatique et elle s'était surprise plusieurs fois durant son explication à vouloir baisser les yeux.

Peeta, toujours assis, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et croisa les doigts pour y appuyer son menton.

\- En gros, tu es en train de me dire que je me suis réveillé en plein cœur de la terre du milieu et que des elfes m'ont découvert et porter secours ?

Katniss leva un regard interrogatif sur Peeta. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de dire. « _Terre du milieu »_ , « _Elfe »_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il l'a regarda, l'œil devenu étrangement pétillant et il pencha sa tête sur le côté avant de lui poser à nouveau une question.

\- Et ton nom ce ne serait pas _Arwen_? Lui demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

\- Non, balbutia-t-elle. C'est Katniss. Je m'appelle Katniss.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas être _Arwen_.

Sur ses dernières paroles, il resta silencieux un instant puis il s'allongea sur sa paillasse, croisa les jambes et passa ses mains sous sa tête. Il resta comme ça encore un moment à regarder en l'air. Katniss ne savait pas quoi faire. Rester, partir, parler, se taire? Finalement, il reprit la parole d'une voix étrangement calme.

\- Quand Dan aura assez rigolé. Est-ce que tu pourras lui demander de m'apporter quelque chose à boire et à manger, j'ai vraiment faim et tout ça sera nettement moins drôle à raconter à Noël prochain si ça finit par un malaise.

Il ferma les yeux et sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle sortit et referma la porte derrière. Elle se dirigea mécaniquement vers la place principale et ne vit même pas que tout le village se trouvait là. Tous les regards convergeaient vers elle en attente de la moindre information et Prim était parmi eux.

\- Alors ? finit par lui demander sa petite sœur en avançant vers elle.

Katniss leva un regard confus vers elle. Son esprit encore embrouillé par ses échanges avec Peeta ne lui permettait pas de répondre. Elle ne comprenait aucune de ses réactions ni le pourquoi des sentiments multiples qu'elle ressentait en sa présence.

\- Katniss ? lui demanda Prim en arrivant à sa hauteur et en lui touchant la main.

\- Euh,… il aimerait manger quelque chose, réussit-elle à articuler.

Prim lui lança un drôle de regard. Après tout ce temps passé là-dedans, elle s'était attendue à autre chose mais Katniss ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en savoir plus. Elle répéta qu'il fallait lui apporter à boire et à manger et elle s'envola sans un mot de plus.

Prim regarda sa sœur s'éloigner puis se tourna vers ses frères. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait la situation et elle aurait été bien en peine de la leur expliquer. Elle finit par demander si l'un d'entre eux voulait bien apporter quelque chose à l'inconnu mais tous repartirent comme un seul tribut à leurs différentes occupations et elle resta seule au milieu de la place.

\- Pas de problème, je m'en charge, dit-elle tout haut.

Mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne.

*§*

* * *

 ** _La suite très bientôt…_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour, bonjour,_**

 ** _Voici venir le chapitre 5 qui j'espère vous plaira._**

 ** _Claire_** ** _: Je dois avouer que dans mon esprit c'est un peu des deux mais en ce qui concerne le point d'amélioration saches que tu as tout à fait raison et que les choses vont commencer à se dessiner maintenant, grâce au point de vue de Peeta._**

 ** _Mondeparallele_** ** _: Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère ne pas te décevoir :-/_**

 ** _Stabiexstrange_** ** _: Toujours aussi enthousiaste ?_**

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous…_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** : Première sortie (1/2)

*§*

Katniss était restée un long moment assise à la cime de cet arbre. Elle aimait venir ici quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver au-dessus de tout, en particulier de ses problèmes. Elle aurait peut-être dû parler à sa sœur, aller voir Sae ou je ne sais quoi d'autre mais elle était trop chamboulée. Rien n'allait depuis sa rencontre avec Peeta. Il disait des choses qui n'avaient pas de sens, passait par différents états en un rien de temps. Il la regardait d'une façon qui la mettait mal à l'aise et surtout il semblait ne pas croire un mot de ce qu'elle racontait ! Et qui étaient cette « _Deli »_ , cette « _Arwen »_ et ce … « _Dan »_ ? Au moins celui-ci semblait être un mâle. Et puis d'abord pourquoi s'en souciait-elle ?! Femelle ou mâle, c'était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations !

Elle n'aurait pas dû lui porter secours. En fait, elle n'aurait pas dû aller vers le lac ce matin-là ! Non, mieux elle n'aurait pas dû se lever ! Maintenant, elle avait la preuve que ses visions avaient une part de réalité, ce qui la terrifiait de bien des manières, et tout le monde semblait attendre d'elle qu'elle s'occupe de lui maintenant. Sae le lui avait fait comprendre, Coin le lui avait demandé après l'altercation avec les deux autres tributs et tous le village avait attendu qu'elle sorte de la cahute pour en savoir plus ! Même Prim ! C'était pourtant elle qui, en temps normal, s'occupait de tous les animaux blessés et abandonnés dont regorgeait la forêt. Pourquoi changer les règles subitement ?

Une brise souleva les branchages autour d'elle et elle frissonna. La nuit était bien avancée et elle ne pouvait pas rester là éternellement. Elle devait rentrer. Prim dormirait sans doute déjà et elle pourrait se reposer quelques heures en espérant y voir un peu plus clair demain.

 _Arwen ? Ce prénom était ridicule en plus !_ se dit-elle en prenant son envol.

*§*

\- Katniss ? Tu es réveillée ?

Katniss se retourna sur sa paillasse et poussa un long soupir en remontant sa couverture sur elle. Elle n'avait pas encore assez dormi. Elle sentit une main douce et chaude lui caresser le bras avant qu'un léger souffle ne frôle son oreille…

\- Allons debout mon petit elfe, tu m'avais promis de me montrer les cascades aujourd'hui.

… et que des lèvres chaudes ne se posent tout contre la peau de son cou avant de l'appeler doucement :

\- _Arwen._

 _ARWEN_ ! Katniss se redressa d'un coup et regarda affolée autour d'elle. Personne. Elle souffla lourdement et s'assied en tailleur tout en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Etait-ce la voix de ce Peeta ? Elle n'avait pas pu voir son visage mais l'intonation de la voix… et ce stupide nom ! Agacée par son rêve, elle se frotta les yeux avant de repousser le voile épais qui recouvrait l'encadrement de sa paillasse. Dehors le soleil brillait et elle pouvait entendre le chant des _ritichi_ autour d'elle. Elle repoussa totalement le voile et se leva pour vérifier si Prim était encore là. Le soleil semblait levé depuis longtemps et elle doutait de trouver sa sœur encore endormie. En effet, sa paillasse était rangée et une corbeille de fruits l'attendait sur la table. Elle prit quelques instants pour se rafraîchir puis attrapa la corbeille pour aller manger dehors.

Assise au bord de leur cahute, elle mangea en se demandant de quoi serait faite sa journée aujourd'hui. Elle commencerait par aller voir Coin, pour lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de Peeta. Un autre tribut parmi les membres de La Garde pourrait être missionné pour ça. Elle devait déjà s'occuper des frontières de l'Est avec Gaelus. Pour Sae, elle lui expliquerait qu'elle s'était trompée et que ce n'était pas lui. Satisfaite de se débarrasser de lui si facilement, elle croqua avec plaisir un des fruits de la corbeille mais une image nette et rapide de Peeta faisant exactement la même chose s'imposa à elle. Il croquait lui aussi le même fruit que celui qu'elle avait en main et il lui souriait un air ravie sur le visage. Elle éloigna le fruit de sa bouche et le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Une forme arrondie, rouge avec une pulpe blanche croquante, sucrée et rafraichissante. Il avait eu l'air d'en gouter pour la première fois et de particulièrement apprécier son gout. Et il lui souriait avec tellement de spontanéité et de sincérité.

Honnêtement, elle ne pouvait plus dire que ce n'était pas lui. Non, même si elle avait encore du mal à l'accepter, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : c'était bien lui qu'elle avait vu dans ses visions. Et de ce fait, c'était aussi lui, qui un jour prochain allait risquer sa vie pour la sauver. Elle finit son fruit et reposa la corbeille à l'intérieur avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide. Elle adorait cette sensation de lâcher prise. Sa cahute se trouvait dans un arbre à plusieurs mètres du sol et elle déploya ses ailes au dernier moment avant de prendre la direction de celle où était retenu Peeta. Plus vite, il aurait compris où il se trouvait réellement et mieux se serait pour tout le monde.

*§*

Arrivée au-dessus de la place du village, elle se posa et salua les quelques tributs qu'elle croisa. Personne ne lui reparla de la veille et à leur attitude, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait eu aucun problème particulier au village. Arrivé aux portes de la cahute, elle salua les deux gardes qui la laissèrent passer. Sae était près de Peeta et lui avait apporté à manger. Cette dernière ne réagit pas à l'entrée de Katniss mais Peeta lui, leva ses yeux bleus sur elle. Elle détourna le regard mais aurait donné cher pour savoir à quoi il pensait à cet instant. Sae prenait son temps pour tout récupérer et Peeta continuait de la fixer sans rien dire. Elle sentait sa peau la picoter et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus elle voulait reprendre son envol. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Comment allait-il réagir cette fois ? Sae finit par se relever, elle rassembla ses affaires avant de passer devant Katniss sans mot dire et elle ressortit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Eh bien ! Katniss ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Elle qui comptait sur Sae pour l'orienter un peu. La voix de Peeta la fit sursauter.

\- Bonjour Katniss. Bien dormi ? La version féminine de _Gandalf Le Gris_ m'a dit que tu me montrerais où je pourrais me laver et trouver des vêtements propres. Elle a aussi dit que faire un tour avec toi me ferait le plus grand bien. Elle n'était pas très bavarde mais je crois que c'est un fait assez répandu dans le coin. Moins on en dit, moins on risque de gâcher le jeu, non ?

Voilà qu'il recommençait à dire des choses incompréhensibles ! Mais au moins, elle savait où l'emmener pour le moment. D'abord au point d'eau et ensuite ils iraient près du lac, ça lui remettrait peut-être les choses en mémoire. Sans dire un mot Katniss sortit de la cahute en laissant la porte ouverte. Peeta finit par se lever pour la suivre en murmurant quelque chose qu'elle ne chercha même pas à décrypter. Elle aurait voulu s'envoler pour rejoindre le point d'eau mais elle se rappela qu'il n'avait d'ailes. Comment faisait-il pour les longues distances ou pour fuir un danger ? Grotesque ! Elle se rendit rapidement compte que contrairement à elle, Peeta était d'humeur bavarde, car il ne cessait de commenter tout ce qu'il voyait.

\- Il est plutôt bien reconstitué votre village. Il fait un peu époque moyenâgeuse je trouve. Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de maison. C'est une attraction à part entière ? Sur combien de kilomètre s'étend votre parc ? C'est un sacré investissement quand même. Ceux qui ont pensé à ça ont vraiment eu le sens du détail. Vos costumes dans un premier temps et puis il y a pas mal de petites choses que je n'avais jamais vues avant mais dont on comprend tout de suite l'utilité. Sauf peut- être pour ça, dit-il en pointant du doigt le _galaya_ qu'on lui avait remis en même temps que des vêtements propres.

S'il ne savait pas ce qu'était un _galaya_ , on n'était pas arrivé et ce n'était surement pas elle qui allait lui montrer comment s'en servir !

En sortant du village, Katniss se détendit un peu. Tout le monde les avait suivis des yeux depuis la sortie de la cahute et il était assez difficile pour elle de ne pas leur siffler dessus pour qu'ils arrêtent de les observer. Elle était toujours mieux dans la forêt de toute façon. Par contre, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Peeta faisait un bruit incroyable ! Il donnait l'impression d'écraser bien consciencieusement chaque brindille qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur sa route. Il ne devait être d'aucune aide lors des parties de chasse de son village. Il écrasa bruyamment une autre branche et ce fut la goutte de trop.

\- Mais tu ne pourrais pas faire moins de bruit ?! finit-elle par exploser.

\- Aaah ben quand même ! plaisanta-t-il. Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin m'adresser un mot. Je commençais à fatiguer à marcher comme ça.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que les horribles bruits disparurent. Katniss s'arrêta tout net et se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu le faisais exprès ? l'interrogea-t-elle en sentant l'énervement gagné du terrain.

\- Scout un jour, scout toujours ! lui répondit-il dans un grand sourire. Bien sûr que je le faisais exprès. Je faisais plus de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants.

Elle se demanda rapidement ce qu'était un _« éléfan »_ mais il ne lui donna pas le temps de poser la question.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu ne m'as même pas dit « bonjour » ce matin Katniss ? Son prénom fut suivi d'un demi-sourire qui fit perdre beaucoup de terrain à son agacement.

\- Je… tu…, les mots eurent du mal à se frayer un chemin mais elle se reprit rapidement et lui demanda avec une moue de dédain ce que voulait dire « _Bonjour_ ».

Il l'a regarda étonné avant de sourire encore une fois.

\- D'où je viens, prit-il la peine de préciser, c'est un mot que l'on prononce quand on voit quelqu'un pour la première fois dans une journée. C'est une façon amicale de le saluer et de lui souhaiter que tout se passe bien. Quand on se quitte, on se dit « _bonsoir »_ et avant d'aller se coucher « _bonne nuit »_. Ca chasse les mauvais rêves, ajouta-t-il avec un drôle de mouvement de l'œil.

\- Ah. Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Ils se fixèrent un moment en silence puis Peeta se mit à sourire provoquant chez elle un fourmillement inconnu.

\- Bonjour Katniss, lui lança-t-il à nouveau.

Elle joua distraitement avec sa natte puis lui répondit dans un murmure avant de reprendre sa marche.

\- Bonjour Peeta.

Derrière elle, il ne faisait plus un bruit et semblait avoir laissé tomber les questions auxquelles elle ne voulait de toute façon pas répondre. Mais en elle-même, elle s'en posait une. Elle avait l'habitude des sourires alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était différent quand c'était lui?

*§*

* * *

 ** _Ah, ah très bonne question ! Pourquoi donc ?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bien le bonjour,_**

 ** _C'est partie pour le chapitre 6 qui n'est en fait que la seconde partie du chapitre 5._**

 ** _Mondeparallele_** ** _: Oui comme ce serait pratique dans la vie de tout de suite comprendre « l'étranger ». La fiction nous permet bien des choses lol … pour ce qui est du pavé, me connaissant, je ne crois pas mais qui sait… peut-être l'histoire me conduira-t-elle plus loin que prévu._**

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous…_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** : Première sortie (2/2)

*§*

Jamais marche à travers la forêt ne lui avait paru plus longue. Elle espérait que s'il devait rester parmi eux encore un peu, on s'inquiéterait de lui trouver une cahute, de quoi s'approvisionner en eau et des amis ! Il s'était tu un moment mais ça n'avait pas duré. Il parlait sans fin et posait des questions sur tout ! N'était-il jamais fatigué de parler ? Toute cette tension était en train d'avoir raison de ses nerfs et elle se demandait de plus en plus si les images de lui qu'elle avait eu durant son Rituel étaient vraie ou pas. Il ne pouvait pas être son… il était si fatiguant ! Tout à coup, quelque chose de tout à fait différent lui vint en tête.

\- Tu as eu à manger hier soir ?! lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant vivement, alors qu'il arrivait aux abords du point d'eau.

\- Oui et je dois avouer qu'avec le repas que m'a servi ta sœur hier soir, j'étais encore calé ce matin, dit-il en se frottant le ventre de contentement. C'était rudement bon!

\- Ah tant mieux, dit-elle en reprenant sa marche.

Elle s'en voulu néanmoins d'avoir laissé sa sœur gérer ça toute seule. Elle avait fui sans la moindre explication, en rentrant ce soir, elle discuterait avec Prim de ce qu'il s'était passé et trouverait surement auprès d'elle un peu de réconfort face au caractère incompréhensible (pour elle) de Peeta. Mais ! Comment savait-il que c'était sa sœur ? Prim avait-elle engagé la conversation avec lui hier soir?

\- Elle t'a dit qui elle était ? lui demanda-t-elle un peu rudement, en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

\- Oui, elle s'est présentée comme étant ta petite sœur. Prim c'est ça ? Elle m'a laissé un énorme plat avant de partir et je l'ai trouvé bien plus gentille que toi !

Katniss fit un effort considérable pour ne pas relever la remarque et le regard que Peeta lui lançait.

\- Bien, dit-elle en tachant de rester de marbre. Pendant que tu te baigneras, j'irais chercher quelques baies et quelques fruits pour tout à l'heure.

\- Ca c'est gentil, merci.

\- Ce ne sera pas pour toi, lui répondit-elle du tac-o-tac.

Elle l'entendit rire et elle reprit sa marche jusqu'à la berge, en serrant les poings.

En arrivant près du point d'eau, elle parcouru le paysage des yeux et lui indiqua où se trouvait les zones les plus profondes pour qu'il ne soit pas surpris. Cet endroit n'avait rien de particulier en soi mais elle aimait bien venir s'y baigner. Pratiquement personne n'y venait et les hautes pierres permettaient une certaine intimité au cas où. Son père lui avait montré cet endroit quand elle était petite et elle se revoyait y jouant pendant des heures avec Prim.

\- Tu pourras déposer tes vêtements ici, en attendant, continu-t-elle en sortant de ses pensées. Pose une pierre dessus, on ne s'est jamais. Les O _rous_ peuvent être très joueurs quelque fois, lui dit-elle en se remémorant la fois où Prim était restée cacher dans un arbre suite à une blague de ses petits chapardeurs. Ma sœur pourrait te raconter la fois où…

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?! hurla-t-elle en se détournant vivement. Elle avait voulu faire face à Peeta pour lui parler mais elle se rendait compte, trop tard, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû !

Ce dernier se mit à rire et finit de se déshabiller avant de courir à l'eau nu comme un vers. Katniss eu un deuxième choc quand il passa à nouveau sous ses yeux et elle fit à nouveau volte-face! Mais ces êtres n'avaient donc aucune pudeur ?! Dos à lui, elle asseyait de calmer les battements frénétique de son cœur et lui cria de ne plus jamais refaire ça.

\- C'est de ta faute aussi ! Tu es tellement drôle quand tu réagis comme ça ! Tu n'avais jamais vu d'hommes nus ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un « _Ome_ » et tu n'es pas mon _Manua_ ! Donc ne refais jamais ça, ni devant moi, ni devant personne !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est un _« Manoua »_ ? lui demanda-t-il en continuant à rire et en faisant clapoter l'eau autour de lui.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas ! hurla-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle se mit à courir et elle disparut rapidement dans la forêt. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle s'arrêta et repris son souffle appuyée contre un énorme tronc. S'il continuait comme ça, elle n'allait pas survivre à cette journée.

*§*

\- Tu boudes encore ?

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour et elle n'en pouvait plus de lui. Elle n'était pas aussi tendue d'habitude mais il créait chez elle tout un tas de sentiments flous et contradictoires qui l'épuisaient totalement. Ses réactions n'étaient pas normales, elle ne comprenait pas la moitié des mots qu'il utilisait et elle avait dû lui expliquer à quoi servait un _galaya_ ! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait eu personne aux alentours pour les voir. Il avait d'abord refusé de le mettre puis s'était finalement décidé à l'enfiler pour _« compléter le délire »_. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi mal de sa vie. Par contre, elle avait malgré elle, pu constater qu'il y avait très peu de différence physique entre eux. Et ses pieds étaient tout à fait normaux. Ce que Prim et elle avait pu observer jusqu'à maintenant n'étaient que des _« chaussures »_ dont elle comprenait plus ou moins l'utilité. Quand on est obligé de marcher pour se déplacer sur de longues distances ou des chemins difficiles autant se protéger. Mais le plus dur était qu'il ne semblait toujours pas comprendre où il était et il persistait dans son idée de jeu inventé par son frère _« Dan »._

\- Et toi ? lui répondit-elle. Tu crois toujours que mon peuple et moi ne sommes pas réels ?

\- Oui. A moins que je sois mort.

\- Tu n'es pas mort et nous ne sommes pas des êtres imaginaires ! s'insurgeât-elle.

\- Si tu veux, répondit-il nonchalamment.

Elle se tourna vivement et se rapprocha à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle sentait la colère couver sous chaque pore de sa peau, ne demandant qu'à sortir depuis plusieurs heures déjà ! Est-ce qu'il le faisait exprès de l'énerver là aussi ?! Comme pour les brindilles ! Surpris Peeta avait fait un pas en arrière mais elle se rapprocha encore plus.

\- Touches-moi ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- PARDON?! répondit-il, surprit par sa demande.

\- Je t'ai dit de me toucher ! Touches-moi, pour savoir si je suis réelle ou pas ! Tiens, dit-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne et en la posant sur le haut de sa poitrine. Tu ne sens rien ?

Elle-même sentit la chaleur qui irradiait de la main de Peeta à travers la fine étoffe de son vêtement et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire par « pas réel », lui répondit-il gêné en tentant de retirer sa main.

\- Ah bon ? Et là dit-elle en la retenant et en la posant sur la base de son cou. Tu ne sens pas la vie courir en moi ?

Les doigts de Peeta se refermèrent mécaniquement sur la courbe de sa nuque et un sentiment étrange l'électrisa. Sa proximité, son touché, son regard posé sur elle… Elle relâcha rapidement sa main et lui tourna le dos en déployant ses ailes pour mettre un peu de distance entre leur deux corps.

\- Et là ! Tout cela ne te parait pas réel non plus ?

Elle resta dos à lui quelques secondes, le souffle court et le cœur battant. L'expression de ses yeux bleus et la réalité de ce qu'elle venait de faire la frappait comme une masse. Sa colère avait rapidement laissé place à autre chose et c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de la toucher. Pourquoi…

\- Katniss, … commença-t-il maladroitement en l'effleurant.

Cette caresse le long de son bras la pris de court et la sensation de son toucher la fit frissonner. Prise de panique face à ses propres réactions, elle s'envola le plus haut possible, abandonnant Peeta et tout ce qu'il provoquait chez elle au milieu de la forêt.

*§*

\- TU AS FAIS QUOI ?! hurla Prim.

\- Je l'ai laissé là-bas. Maugréa Katniss.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Il… il… il le méritait voilà tout ! Je te mets au défi de passer toute une matinée avec lui ! Il est si bavard et si sûr de lui. Il croit que nous ne sommes pas réels, que son frère à tout inventer avec son « _cinema »_! Et quand il m'a touché…

\- Il t'a touché ? s'exclama Prim médusée.

\- Oui… NON !... Non, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de le faire, bafouilla Katniss.

\- C'est toi qui lui a demandé de te toucher ?! répéta Prim totalement déboussolée par les propos de sa sœur.

\- Oui mais non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Et puis ce n'est pas ça… je… je n'en pouvais plus c'est tout, finit-elle par lâcher. A bout de souffle.

\- Oui, eh bien je vois ça, constata Prim légèrement inquiète pour sa sœur. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne la voyait dans un tel état de nerf pour si peu. Et maintenant, où est-il ?

\- Il est resté assis sous un arbre à mi-chemin entre notre point d'eau et le lac ou nous l'avons trouvé. Est-ce que tu pourrais…

\- … aller le chercher ? Oui je peux. J'irai près du lac avec lui et on vous rejoindra au banquet ce soir ?

\- D'accord. Merci Prim.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis n'oublie pas que c'est le Passage d'Effie ce soir, lui lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en virevoltant. Ça te permettra de te détendre, lui cria-t-elle en prenant de la hauteur.

Katniss s'envola de son côté et se rendit chez Sae. Elle avait besoin de parler à la vieille sage et elle l'attendit un bon moment mais malheureusement cette dernière ne semblait pas décider à se montrer aujourd'hui. Lasse d'attendre, elle repartit donc chez elle en voyant les premiers rayons de soleil disparaître derrière la cime des arbres. Elle avait passé toute son après-midi ses pensées tournées vers Peeta.

*§*

\- Katniss ! Viens par ici, je t'ai gardé une place.

La nuit était tombée et Prim s'agitait au bout de l'une des tablées éclairées par de nombreuses torches, en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Quelques regards curieux se posaient encore sur Peeta assis à côté d'elle mais dans l'ensemble, tout le monde semblaient s'être habituer à sa présence. Tout le monde sauf Katniss qui avait pris énormément de temps pour se préparer juste pour éviter de le rencontrer trop tôt, après l'éclat de la matinée. Elle lui avait demandé de la toucher ! Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir dit ça ! Le résultat de ses tentatives pour gagner du temps, était qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi apprêtée à un banquet. Elle espérait que personne ne se ferait des idées.

Elle prit son temps pour discuter avec les uns et les autres puis elle s'avança vers eux et prit place près Peeta sans lui adresser un mot. Ce dernier ne dit rien non plus et préféra se concentrer sur ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Assis entre sa sœur et elle, il avait l'air d'aller bien mais elle le sentait. Son regard fixe et ses doigts fermement repliés autour de son gobelet le trahissaient. Il voulait sembler impassible mais il avait enfin compris une chose… il n'était plus dans son monde.

* * *

 ** _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… mdr … j'adore cette phrase !_**

 ** _La suite bientôt…_**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 ** _Merci, merci à ceux qui continuent à me suivre. C'est encourageant -) et n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si quelque chose vous parait flou ou incohérent. A toute…_**

 ** _Mondeparallele_** ** _: Oui, le tournant est là et va s'étaler sur deux chapitres, je pense. J'espère l'avoir pris comme il faut._**

 ** _Guest_** ** _: Merci, merci -)_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7** : Mise au point

*§*

Il était abasourdi. Mais comment ?! Le regard toujours fixé vers le ciel Peeta ne comprenait plus rien. Hier soir, il avait pensé… il avait cru que tout ça… tout ça n'était qu'une blague particulièrement pointue de ses frères. Dan avait toujours des idées farfelues et ne lésinait jamais sur les moyens quand il avait une idée en tête alors pourquoi pas… pourquoi pas trainer Peeta dans un village et essayer de lui faire avaler l'idée d'un… d'un autre monde ? C'était plutôt logique de penser ça de la part de Dan. Mais – et il releva la tête- elle venait de s'envoler, il l'avait touché… observé de très près… cette fille avait vraiment des ailes dans le dos !

 _Stop ! Stop ! Reprends tout à zéro. Là, tu as vraiment besoin de réfléchir très sérieusement !_

Tout en tournant en rond, il regardait autour de lui. Il essayait de trouver un indice quelque chose de « pas » normale mais il était dans une forêt ! Dans une forêt comme il en avait déjà vu des dizaines avant. Des arbres, très hauts oui, mais des arbres tout de même, des plantes, de la mousse, un ciel bleu parsemé de nuages, la brise, les oiseaux… les oiseaux! C'était bien des chants d'oiseaux qu'il entendait depuis ce matin ? Peeta ferma les yeux et chercha à se concentrer sur le chant des oiseaux. Il y en avait dans un arbre sur sa droite. Il rouvrit les yeux et se baissa pour attraper quelques pierres et visa l'endroit d'où semblait provenir les chants mais il ne réussit qu'à les faire taire. Il lança une deuxième fois en y mettant plus de force et cette fois, ils prirent leurs envols. Peeta eu tout juste le temps de les apercevoir mais il resta bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais vu d'oiseau comme ça. Des dizaines de couleurs semblaient se mêler et s'entremêler pour leur offrir un plumage aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il avisa un autre arbre et recommença son petit jeu. Une nouvelle envolée d'oiseaux eut lieu et il put à nouveau les observer. Elle lui avait dit la vérité depuis le début.

Katniss. Il y avait eu tant de colère et de détermination dans son regard tout à l'heure, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle comme à une actrice, ni comme à un rouage dans le plan de son frère mais il avait vu ce qui se cachait plus profondément dans ses yeux: la détresse, l'incompréhension, la peur, il avait vu bien plus qu'un simple jeu d'acteur. Il l'avait vu _elle_ et il s'était senti mal comme jamais pour l'avoir mise dans un état pareil. Il fit quelques pas et s'assis lourdement sur une grosse pierre... il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'excuser qu'elle s'était envolée.

Peeta était assis là depuis un moment à essayer de remettre les choses en place. Les yeux fermés, il essayait de se souvenir de son arrivée mais entre le moment où il était sorti de sa voiture pour joindre les parents de Delly -ou une dépanneuse- et celui où il s'était réveillé seul dans une cabane au milieu de nulle part, rien ne revenait. Doucement, il se repassait chaque évènement sous un angle différent :

\- Il y a eu les deux gardes et mis à part leurs tenues, rien ne m'a paru suspect. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à leurs oreilles mais, à ce moment-là, j'étais trop occupé à me défendre. Les oreilles je les ai remarquées chez Katniss, tout comme ses ailes. Mais comme un abruti, j'ai pensé que Dan avait poussé le jeu en faisant appel à des potes spécialistes des effets spéciaux. Il avait bien appelé de vrais cascadeurs pour mon faux enlèvement ! Dan, si tu savais ce que je donnerais pour te voir là tout de suite !

Peeta poussa un long soupir et repris son monologue.

_ Ensuite, il y a le village. Quelques maisons en bois, dispersés autour d'une place centrale. Des enfants en train de courir, des hommes et des femmes se rendant d'un point A à un point B. Je n'ai rien vu d'anormal en le traversant ce matin. A part leurs tenues vestimentaires, peut-être. Mais pour moi, ça faisait aussi parti du jeu.

Peeta se redressa et regarda de plus près la tenue qu'on lui avait donnée. Il s'était dit qu'il pouvait la mettre pour faire plaisir à son frère qui ne devait pas manquer de filmer tout ça planqué quelque part mais maintenant…

Il portait une sorte de chemise à manche courte avec une large encolure et sans bouton faite dans un tissu épais. La couleur crème semblait de mise pour tout le monde. Quoiqu'il avait vu que la vieille Gandalf portait une tunique bleue et les gardes du vert… tout comme Katniss en fait. Son pantalon, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, avait l'air d'être en cuir souple marron. Ça lui avait un peu rappelé les westerns quand il avait vu le vêtement. Et le _galaya_ … lui qui avait pensé que ses frères ne le pensaient pas chiche de le porter ! Il l'avait enfilé en signe de défi sauf qu'il n'y avait personne à défier… les hommes portaient réellement tous ce truc à l'entrejambe. Dès qu'il aurait lavé son caleçon, il allait se faire un plaisir de le réenfiler !

Son attention quitta ses vêtements pour revenir à tous ce qu'il avait pu observer depuis son arrivée. Il avait surtout passé son temps à dormir, manger et parler avec Katniss.

\- Mais oui ! On parle la même langue ! Mais ce n'est pas du tout logique vu qu'on ne vient pas du même monde. Quoique… qu'est-ce qui est censé être logique là-dedans ?

Peeta se rassit, dépité et appuya son visage au creux de ses mains. Katniss utilisait quelques mots qu'il ne comprenait pas et elle-même semblait avoir du mal à comprendre certaines de ses phrases à lui mais ils parlaient bien la même langue. Et son nom! Comment connaissait-elle son nom ? Il était juste impossible qu'elle connaisse son nom. Elle avait bien parlé de rêves, de rituels et d'autres choses mais il était tellement sûr qu'elle lui racontait une fable, qu'il n'avait écouté qu'un mot sur deux lorsqu'elle s'était enfin décidée à lui répondre. Peeta se prit la tête plus fortement entre les mains et resserra ses doigts sur ses mèches encore humides.

_ Il faut que je lui parle. Il faut que je lui parle et qu'elle me réexplique tout depuis le début. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire mais si j'ai pu atterrir ici, il doit forcément il y avoir un moyen pour moi de rentrer. A moins que je sois mort. Delly et moi avons eu un accident et la mort… et bien c'est ça ! Un monde qui n'est pas le nôtre mais dans lequel notre âme continue d'évoluer tout en... Aïe !

Dans un mouvement rapide Peeta se releva et fit volte-face tout en se touchant l'arrière du crâne tandis qu'une voix fluette lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Pour un mort, tu m'as l'air bien sensible à la douleur, lui rétorqua Prim dans un grand sourire et en faisant sauter quelques cailloux au creux de sa main. Tu veux que je recommence pour te prouver que tu es bien vivant ?

_ Qui te dit que je ne suis pas mort d'abord ! lui répondit-il tout en jetant un œil mauvais aux cailloux qui tressautaient encore dans sa main.

_ Eh bien, peut-être parce que moi, je suis sûre de ne pas l'être et que par conséquent, tu ne l'es pas non plus. Dans mon monde les morts et les vivants ne peuvent plus interagir de façon aussi directe. Dans le tien, si ?

_ Euh… non, marmonna Peeta. Par contre si tu pouvais juste te poser, c'est assez perturbant de vous voir faire ça ?

_ Faire quoi ? Ça ? lui dit-elle en se mettant à voleter autour de lui.

_ Oui, ça. C'est… c'est…

_ La preuve qu'il va falloir commencer à prendre les choses au sérieux, non ?

Prim se posa doucement devant Peeta et son air enfantin s'estompa pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus profond. Quelque chose qui inspirait le respect. Peeta et elle se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire avant qu'il ne finisse par acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

_ Tout à fait d'accord. Tu penses pouvoir m'aider ?

_ Je vais essayer en tout cas.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Prim lui fit signe de la suivre.

*§*

Arrivé au banquet, les idées de Peeta étaient à peine plus claires. Il avait passé un long moment avec Prim et elle avait été d'une patience angélique avec lui. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de difficile à vivre en temps normal mais tout ce qu'il vivait depuis quelques heures commençaient à avoir raison de son self-control.

Elle lui avait montré l'endroit où sa sœur et elle l'avait trouvé. Elle lui avait décrit son réveil et expliqué que malgré sa surprise elle n'avait pas senti qu'il était quelqu'un de dangereux, seulement quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide. Cette simple phrase avait enlevé un gros poids de ses épaules. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas d'ici, il comprenait mieux la présence des gardes et la distance respectueuse que les tributs gardaient avec lui. Il avait eu peur un instant d'être perçu comme une menace pour le village.

Elle répondit du mieux qu'elle put à toutes ses questions et lui en posa quelques-unes en retour. C'est elle qui lui fit remarquer que leur territoires et la forêt où il était tombé en panne avait le même nom : Panem. C'est en discutant avec elle qu'il prit la décision d'aller voir Saé – et non pas Gandalf – pour tâcher de faire remonter d'autres souvenirs à la surface. Il en apprit un peu plus sur l'organisation au sein de leur village et la signification des couleurs. Tout leur venait de la nature environnante et chacun était spécialisé dans une activité.

Il y avait les _Chasseurs_ , habillés d'un marron plus foncé qui étaient chargés de la chasse et de la pêche pour le village et qui parfois renforçaient la _Garde_ , qui elle était chargée de la protection de leur territoire et de ceux qui y vivent. Comme Peeta avait été trouvé au bord du lac, il rentrait dorénavant sous leur protection et c'est pour cela qu'il avait été ramené au village et que Katniss avait été missionner pour rester avec lui. Peeta se sentit un peu vexé d'apprendre que ça lui avait été imposé, il aurait préféré que ça vienne d'elle mais il se promit de faire en sorte de lui faciliter la tâche dorénavant. Il y avait aussi les _Cueilleurs_ , habillé dans des tons plus orangés les _Soigneurs_ , en bleu et le _Tihina_ – le guide – en rouge. Peeta ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu mais Prim lui expliqua qu'il était encore inconscient lors de leur rencontre. Tout était plutôt bien structuré et d'autres villages de tributs existaient au-delà de leur territoire comme celui des lacs, des plaines ou des sommets. Mais au-delà de tout ce que Prim lui apprit, ce qui le fascina le plus ce fut le paysage. Il avait toujours aimé la nature, des paysages les plus simples aux sites de cartes postales mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. S'il avait repris connaissance ici, au bord du lac, et non pas dans une cabane il aurait tout de suite compris qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose d'énorme. Le ciel était bleu, les nuages blancs et cotonneux mais les lunes étaient d'un doux ton de rose. Oui, LES lunes ! Deux lunes, satellites ou planètes -il était inutile de demander si quelqu'un avait déjà été vérifier vu qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas l'électricité- étaient visibles un peu au-dessus de la surface du lac. La plus petite était déjà plus grosse que celle de la terre mais la seconde devait faire 4 fois la taille de la précédente. Rien que ce spectacle valait le coup d'œil mais il y avait aussi le lac en lui-même. Il était d'une couleur qui tirait sur le vert et pourtant d'une limpidité. Il avait pu apercevoir quelque beaux spécimens de poissons (et d'autres choses moins définissables) en se penchant un peu au-dessus de sa surface.

Prim l'avait laissé absorber tout cela sans intervenir sauf quand il lui posait une question et il avait apprécié la discrétion dont elle avait su faire preuve surtout quand, une fois l'étonnement passé, sa situation lui était revenu au visage comme un boomerang. Il était très très loin de chez lui. Une immense tristesse l'avait envahi et malgré le fait que Peeta n'ai jamais été spécialement croyant il avait fait face à ce lac, qui sous l'effet du coucher du soleil, se parait d'autres couleurs tout aussi merveilleuses et subtiles que dans la journée, une prière silencieuse : celle de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

*§*

De retour au village, Peeta pu s'entretenir quelques minutes avec Saé qui lui proposa de revenir la voir le lendemain matin pour qu'il puisse essayer quelque chose ensemble. Prim lui apprit que Coin lui avait attribué une cahute près de celle qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur et qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de gardes. Il fut plutôt heureux de l'apprendre même s'il comprenait que l'on préfère l'avoir à l'œil.

_ Mais ta sœur va quand même continuer à passer du temps avec moi ? lui demanda Peeta avec un peu trop d'urgence dans la voix.

_ Oui, pourquoi ? lui demanda Prima à son tour avec un petit sourire.

_ C'est que… tout à l'heure, j'y suis peut-être aller un peu fort. J'aurais voulu pouvoir m'excuser, bredouilla-t-il.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tu en auras l'occasion puisqu'elle reste responsable de toi.

Prim et lui se dirigèrent ensuite vers la place centrale où des tables avaient été installés pour le buffet et où chacun eu la gentillesse de lui offrir un sourire ou un signe de tête amical. Prim constata avec plaisir que Peeta se détendait un peu plus à chaque attention de la part de ses frères et elle espérait que les choses se tasseraient d'elle-même entre Katniss et lui. Installée près de Peeta, elle attendait que cette dernière arrive en donnant quelques indications à leur invité surprise sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et surtout sur le Rituel d'Effie ce qui permit à Peeta de se souvenir d'une partie de ce que Katniss lui avait dit. Elle avait entendu son nom et vu son visage lors de son rituel à elle. Est-ce qu'il y avait un truc, une sorte de lien entre leurs deux histoires ? Tout à sa réflexion, il ne vit pas Katniss arriver sur la place et c'est seulement quand Prim la héla en lui faisant de grands signes qu'il sortit de ses pensées et leva les yeux vers elle. Elle s'attardait pour sourire et parler à quelques tributs, serrer la jeune Effie dans ses bras et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard d'elle. Il l'avait trouvé mignonne hier et ce matin aussi mais là, vêtue de cette tunique claire, légèrement resserrée à la taille et ses cheveux ramenés en longues tresses autour de son visage, elle était plus que mignonne. Il avait bien réfléchi, dans l'après-midi, à ce qu'il devait dire pour s'excuser de son entêtement mais son cerveau semblait avoir tout occulté. Plus rien ne venait et quand son regard à elle se porta dans sa direction, le sien en prit une autre. Sans un mot, elle vint s'assoir près de lui et crispé, il se trouvait ridicule de ne pas réussir à lui parler ou simplement la regarder. Il avait pleinement conscience de sa présence près de lui et des petits coups d'œil qu'elle lui lançait. Depuis deux jours, sa vie était sans dessus-dessous, avait-il besoin d'être, en plus, attiré par elle ?

*§*

* * *

 ** _Euh… oui ! Pour l'intrigue ! hihi_**

 ** _PS: S'il y en a parmi vous qui suivent "Souviens toi", le prochain chapitre arrive très bientôt..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous :-)**

 **Vous m'en direz des nouvelles.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8** : Qui s'y frotte…

*§*

Katniss ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Peeta avait été étrange et bien trop calme ce soir. Le matin même, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il se taise ce matin et ce soir, elle n'avait cessée d'espérer qu'il ouvre la bouche. . Elle entendit Prim rentrer et se coucher mais elle hésita à aller voir sa sœur. Après tout, Peeta n'avait conversé qu'avec sa sœur durant le repas, peut-être s'était-il simplement rendu compte qu'il la rendait folle et avait-il décidé de la laisser tranquille.

\- Katniss ? Tu dors ? lui murmura Prim au travers du voile de sa paillasse.

\- Non Prim, lui répondit-elle en repoussant le lourd voilage pour la laisser s'installer à côté d'elle.

* §*

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une blague n'en était pas une. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un déluge d'effets spéciaux, n'en n'était pas non plus. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Comment et pourquoi tout son monde avait-il basculé comme ça ? Il se revit à son travail, un cabinet d'architecture modeste mais qui commençait à faire parler de lui. Son appartement en plein centre-ville, ses amis, sa famille. Que devaient-ils penser ? Étaient-ils en train de le chercher ? Il n'avait aucun souvenirs de comment il avait pu atterrir ici. Toute sa famille devait être terriblement inquiète et Delly ?! Delly devait être au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle était sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance et avait toujours été d'une grande sensibilité. Il ne voulait pas l'imaginé en train de parcourir le bois de Panem à sa recherche. Il ferma les yeux et le visage défait de Delly laissa place à celui de Katniss. Il était empreint de colère et la façon qu'elle avait eu de le mettre au défi de la toucher et de dire qu'elle n'était pas réelle, lui revint en pleine face. Elle était bien réelle, aucun doute là-dessus. Elle était même trop réelle. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin constant qu'il avait d'obtenir son attention et cette impression tenace de la connaitre déjà. Ça avait été difficile pour lui de rester près d'elle durant la soirée sans savoir comment l'aborder. Elle devait surement en avoir marre de lui et de ses incertitudes. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait été particulièrement lourd à travers son refus de voir la vérité en face.

Heureusement que Prim et Sae avait pris le relais. La discussion avec Prim avait été légère et simple. Elle l'avait mis face aux évènements sans le brusquer en faisant appel à son bon sens. Et puis, ils étaient allés voir Sae ou plutôt Sae étaient venus à eux. Prim les avaient laissé seuls un moment et Sae lui avait dit de revenir le lendemain, il avait hâte et terriblement peur à la fois. Il se retourna plusieurs fois sur sa paillasse en repensant à tout ce que Prim lui avait révéler sur son peuple et les terres qu'ils habitaient. Il n'aurait jamais pu inventer tout cela de lui-même, il était imaginatif mais pas à ce point-là ! Elle lui avait aussi parlé du Rituel. Est-ce qu'il pourrait lui aussi tenter l'expérience. Rien n'était sûr étant donné qu'il n'était pas de la même espèce mais cela valait peut-être la peine d'essayer. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire que de se retrouver, comme par magie, dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien ?

* §*

\- Debout Katniss.

\- Hum…, répondit-elle.

\- Katniss ! Il est déjà tard tu sais. Peeta va t'attendre.

-…

\- Tu m'as entendu ?

\- Oui, c'est bon. J'arrive.

Katniss se leva pour de bon et se prépara à rejoindre Peeta. Elle espérait que sa nuit avait été meilleure que la sienne. Après avoir discuté avec sa sœur, il ne lui était pas resté beaucoup de temps pour récupérer. Il lui avait pourtant souhaité une bonne nuit, avant de la quitter ? Cette incantation ne devait pas fonctionner à tous les coups. Ou peut-être avait-elle mal compris à quoi servait cette phrase, allez-savoir avec lui ?

Son repas avalé, elle rejoignit la cahute de Peeta. La porte était fermée et aucun bruit ne provenait de l'intérieur. Elle toqua mais personne ne répondit. Elle réessaya en l'appelant cette fois mais toujours rien. Peut-être dormait-il encore profondément. Elle se permit d'ouvrir la porte et de rentrer à l'intérieur. Sa paillasse était rangée et personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Etait-il parti sans elle ? Elle sortit de la maisonnée et appela son nom à plusieurs reprises. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Il ne connaissait pas encore la forêt donc il ne devait pas s'être éloigné. Ou peut-être avait-il décidé de rentrer chez lui par ses propres moyens ?!

Katniss commençait à sentir la panique l'envahir et elle remonta chez elle récupéré son arc avant de commencer à survoler les alentours. Ils avaient fait le chemin à pieds depuis le centre du village, peut-être Peeta avait-il fait attention au chemin parcouru. Elle partit dans cette direction mais ne trouva aucune trace de lui. Arriver au village, elle interrogea le peu de tributs qui se trouvaient là mais aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu. De plus en plus inquiète, elle fit demi-tour pour mieux observer les traces aux abords de la cahute. Elle était une chasseuse ! C'était ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis le début. Elle perdait toutes notions de logique dès qu'il s'agissait de lui. Elle retourna donc chez lui et commençait à inspecter les marques au sol quand elle entendit un bruit étrange et lourd venir de la forêt. Elle s'accroupit en position de défense et arma son arc quand soudainement, elle vit Peeta apparaitre. Il ne portait pas de haut et avait remis sur lui ce qu'il appelait « pantalon » et ses choses horribles qui n'étaient pas des pieds mais des « chaussures ». Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement quand il aperçut Katniss prête à lui envoyer une de ses flèches. Cette dernière souffla lourdement et se releva lentement.

\- Mais où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Je t'avais dit que je viendrais te chercher, non ? lui demanda-t-elle mécontente de s'être inquiétée pour rien.

\- Je sais mais je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Donc à l'aube, j'ai préféré me lever, faire quelques pompes et puis finalement aller courir, lui répondit-il en passant près d'elle. Je ne me suis pas trop éloigné rassure-toi, j'ai surtout fait des cercles autour d'ici, je ne voulais pas me perdre, ajouta-t-il en souriant et en rentrant dans la cahute.

Une partie d'elle était rassurée de le voir sain et sauf, et surtout capable de lui sourire à nouveau, mais l'autre n'en démordait pas : elle s'était inquiété ! Elle rentra à sa suite dans la cahute et poussa un cri en le voyant nu en train de passer de l'eau sur lui.

\- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Hurla-t-elle en ressortant aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie de se changer n'importe où comme ça ?!

-Déjà, je ne suis pas n'importe où mais chez moi, et tu n'étais pas obligé de me suivre à l'intérieur, lui lança-t-il en riant.

Katniss était surement aussi rouge que les fleurs de _bani_ qui recouvraient la Montagne en ce moment. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû le suivre comme ça mais quand même. Les tributs étaient des êtres bien plus réservés que lui à ce niveau-là. Elle tentait d'effacer de son esprit le corps de Peeta quand elle l'entendit venir derrière elle.

\- Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi ça te chamboule comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il en sortant de la cahute, sa tenue de tribut sur lui et ses cheveux humides lui retombant sur le front.

Son cœur loupa un battement et elle détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas les mêmes attitudes que les autres tributs mâles qu'elle connaissait. Il était trop à l'aise avec son corps, sa présence près d'elle avait quelque chose de malsain et de terriblement attractif en même temps. Etait-elle la seule à ressentir ça auprès de Peeta ? Elle avait vu ses sœurs le regarder mais elle n'avait rien noté de particulier dans leurs attitudes. Elle se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres en tachant de faire abstraction de ce qu'elle ressentait.

-C'est mignon, ce que tu fais, lui dit Peeta en se plaçant devant elle.

Le cœur de Katniss se mit à battre plus fort et elle le dépassa pour commencer à marcher en direction de la cahute de Sae. Il était censé la voir aujourd'hui, après tout. Il marcha rapidement pour se retrouver à son niveau et la bouscula légèrement.

\- On est pressé tout à coup ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps à cause de toi. J'ai des choses à faire, je ne suis pas à ton service !

 _En fait, si elle l'était mais il n'était pas obligé de le savoir !_

Il rit et fit un grand pas pour se retrouver devant elle, lui bloquant le passage. Elle fit un écart sur le côté mais il l'a suivi. Elle en fit un autre et il bougea encore en même temps qu'elle.

\- Arrête ça, tu veux ?!

Il lui fit non de la tête et marcha vers elle. Elle se mit à reculer mais se retrouva bloquer par un arbre. Elle allait le contourner quand les deux mains de Peeta se posèrent de part et d'autre du tronc. Ils pouvaient presque se toucher maintenant.

\- Recules s'il te plait ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue plus menaçante.

\- Pourquoi ? lui dit-il en retour.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça… d'être aussi proche de moi, tu n'es pas mon Ma…

\- Ton _Manoua_ oui, je sais. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'est un _Manoua_ ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

\- _Ma-nu-a_ ! C'est celui qui… celui qui…

La présence de Peeta si proche d'elle devenait inconfortable, son cœur menaçait de quitter sa poitrine et elle était sûre que sa confusion se voyait sur son visage. Elle tentait de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux mais son visage trop proche et ses mouvements pour capter son attention devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à esquiver.

\- Donc un _Ma-nu-a_ , c'est celui qui… ? lui demanda-t-il encore une fois en frôlant son visage et en capturant enfin son regard.

\- C'est celui qui doit… partager… notre vie. Notre… âme… sœur en quelque… quelque sorte. S'entendit-elle répondre le souffle court.

Ses yeux bleus la fascinaient et elle avait l'impression que l'inverse était vrai aussi. Est-ce qu'elle réussissait à le troubler lui aussi ?

\- Oh. Fit Peeta en se rapprochant d'avantage d'elle et en plongeant un peu plus son regard dans le sien.

\- Oui, c'est le seul, l'unique. Ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle avait la sensation de planer entre ses bras. Cette position qui lui semblait si inconfortable au début, ne l'était plus vraiment maintenant. Elle trouvait même que Peeta n'était pas assez proche d'elle, qu'il pouvait l'être beaucoup plus. Ce dernier effleura son nez, du bout des lèvres et elle eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place.

\- Et as-tu un _Manua_ , Katniss ?

Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux quand il prononça son nom. Il ne le prononçait pas comme les autres personnes de son peuple et elle aimait ça, sauf quand il cherchait à la rendre folle mais même dans ces cas-là, elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas aimer ça quand même. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et tenta de lui répondre que non.

\- Dans ce cas, personne ne m'en voudra de faire ça. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

 _De faire quoi ?_

* §*

_ Katniss ! Tu te lèves oui ?!

_ Quoi ?!

_ Tu t'es rendormies, lui répondit Prim qui était maintenant habillé et coiffé. Depuis quand est-ce que tu dors autant ? Tu es malade ?

_ Je … non… mais…

Katniss était encore confuse. Elle pensait s'être réveillé depuis longtemps, hors il semblait qu'elle n'était même pas sorti de son lit... et donc Peeta ne l'avait pas… oh… elle retomba sur sa paillasse.

_ Ah, non hurla Prim. Cette fois çi, tu te lèves !

* §*

* * *

 ** _Oh ! Elle a osé -)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir car même si j'écris un peu égoïstement pour mon propre plaisir, c'est toujours rassurant de savoir que l'on est appréciée en retour. Donc je vous livre le chapitre suivant en précisant juste à** **sarah70801** **(et peut-être d'autre) qu'un** ** _galaya_** **est (dans mon imaginaire) une sorte d'étui en peau servant à protéger ce petit quelque chose en plus que possède les hommes et pas nous -) Est-ce un peu plus clair ?**

 **Bonne lecture et merci à tous…**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9** : Apaisement

*§*

Katniss se leva doucement de sa paillasse pour se rafraîchir et descendre rejoindre Peeta. Elle avait rêvé de lui… encore. C'était assez fréquent depuis la première fois où cela s'était produit, le soir du Passage d'Effie. Depuis, il apparaissait quasi quotidiennement dans chacun de ses rêves. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne et le principal intéressé ne semblait pas s'en douter. Leurs échanges étaient devenus moins tendus, plus amicaux, elle ne voulait pas gâcher ça en lui faisant ce genre de révélation. Et puis, rien dans la manière d'agir de Peeta, ne laissait penser qu'elle occupait souvent ses pensées ou qu'il lui arrivait de rêver d'elle de temps en temps. Surtout qu'elle savait que depuis quelques jours au moins, les nuits de Peeta étaient plutôt peuplées de cauchemars.

Il essayait de masquer son manque de sommeil par une bonne humeur factice mais Katniss n'était pas dupe. Et puis une fois, elle l'avait entendu gémir dans son sommeil. Elle ne l'espionnait pas, non pas du tout ! Elle passait simplement par-là. Il ne fermait jamais la fenêtre près de son lit, ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle ! En tout cas, elle était passée devant un soir et elle l'avait entendu gémir et se retourner dans son sommeil. Elle avait voleté jusqu'à lui et avait compris qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Elle avait hésité à s'approcher pour le réveiller mais il s'était brusquement relevé en tenant fermement ses draps. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de se cacher pour qu'il ne pense pas qu'elle l'espionnait et il était resté comme ça quelques secondes avant de se recoucher. Elle était partie quelques minutes après, pensive. Le lendemain, il n'avait absolument rien dit et quand elle lui avait demandé s'il avait bien dormi, il avait dit que oui dans un grand sourire. Peeta Mellark était un menteur et si une partie d'elle le gardait à l'œil, elle se sentait aussi peinée qu'il ne lui ait toujours rien avoué à ce propos.

Depuis la prise de conscience de Peeta, ils travaillaient en duo. Coin avait décidé qu'il accompagnerait Katniss dans ses missions de surveillance des frontières ce qui aurait pour but de l'occuper tout en l'ayant en permanence à l'œil. Katniss avait commencé par se plaindre de cette décision qui l'empêchait d'être positionnée sur des missions réellement intéressantes. Prim et Sae s'en étaient réjouis alors que Gaelus s'était contenté de hausser les épaules en lui soufflant que si un jour elle le perdait dans la forêt, par accident bien sûr, personne ne lui en voudrait. Elle avait souri à la blague mais n'en démordait pas. : ce duo était une très mauvaise idée ! Sauf que ça avait été tout le contraire. Peeta était devenu beaucoup plus calme, sérieux voir serviable. Ses cycles de _scoutisme_ lui permettaient de bien la seconder lors de leur sortie et il lui enseignait des choses de son peuple, tandis qu'elle faisait de même de son côté. Il était très curieux et elle-même s'étonnait chaque jour de découvrir les coutumes bizarres des siens. Prim lui avait fait la réflexion qu'ils avaient maintenant leur propre langage parce qu'il lui arrivait de ne pas comprendre certaines de leur conversations et ça lui avait bizarrement fait plaisir.

Mais ce matin, ils devaient se rendre chez Coin, pour une mission dont elle leur avait vaguement parlé au banquet de la veille. Il semblerait qu'ils seraient absent plusieurs jours, ce qui avait ravie Katniss tandis que Peeta avait fait la grimace. Est-ce que c'était de dormir dehors qui le gênait ou de passer autant de temps avec elle ? Elle s'était endormie en se demandant ce qui le tracassait le plus et elle s'était réveillée dans le même état. Elle aurait voulu passer deux fois moins de temps à penser à lui mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Le tout était que personne ne s'en rende compte pour le moment, elle ne saurait pas quoi répondre.

\- Bonjour Peeta, lui dit-elle en le voyant sortir de sa cahute.

C'était devenu leur _routine_ du matin ( _Peeta lui avait appris ce nouveau mot_ ). Elle l'attendait à l'extérieur de sa cahute pour éviter toute vision inappropriée et lui laisser un espace rien qu'à lui, et de son côté, il lui préparait un bol de ce qu'il appelait une _salade de fruits_. Il avait tout de suite adopté plusieurs plantes qu'elle lui avait montrées et il s'était amusé à les mettre dans sa nourriture. Un vrai délice ! Elle avait l'impression d'être doublement gagnante dans cette histoire même si depuis qu'elle savait qu'il faisait des cauchemars, elle aurait aimé le voir au réveil, avant qu'il ne revête son masque d'insouciance.

\- Bonjour Kat'.

 _« Kat' »,_ ça c'était une _routine_ qui passait moins bien. Elle préférait quand il prononçait son nom en entier mais lui s'entêtait à donner un diminutif à tout le monde. Apparemment son peuple faisait beaucoup ça, ce serait une façon de marquer un attachement. Elle trouvait plutôt que cela marquait le manque de respect mais bon, ce n'était pas à elle de juger les coutumes des autres.

\- Nous allons toujours voir votre _Tihina_ ce matin ? lui demanda-t-il vaguement en lui tendant son bol.

Il avait rajouté quelques pétales de fleurs rose au subtil gout sucré par-dessus et ce geste la réchauffa de l'interieur.

\- Oui, lui répondit-elle en prenant une première bouchée, _(hummm délicieux_ ). Pourquoi est-ce que cela aurait changé ?

-Oh, je demandais juste comme ça.

Il n'avait pas l'air de demandé ça : « juste comme ça ».

\- Tu ne veux pas partir en mission avec moi ?

Elle avait une occasion de le lui demander franchement, elle n'allait pas la laisser passer.

\- Non, non ce n'est pas ça. Je passe déjà une bonne partie de mes journées avec toi donc ça ne me dérange pas mais… mais du coup mes séances avec Sae seront interrompues, c'est ça qui me dérange en fait.

\- Ah, oui ?

Est-ce qu'il ne cherchait pas plutôt à l'éloigner du vrai problème ?

\- Oui, Sae m'aide beaucoup à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées et ses derniers temps, on a beaucoup avancé. Je ne voudrais pas perdre le bénéfice du travail fourni.

Elle n'y avait pas pensé mais effectivement, il avait des séances avec Sae où il essayait de récupérer sa mémoire et de comprendre comment il avait atterrit ici. Même s'il s'était plutôt bien adapté à leur vie et que tout le monde semblait l'apprécier, il n'était pas chez lui et son monde, quelque part, continuait de tourner sans lui. Katniss se mordit la lèvre en pensant qu'il allait devoir repartir un jour, peut-être bientôt.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- Hein ? Si ça va, je pensais à ce que tu as dit, c'est tout.

\- Humm.

Ils firent le reste du trajet en silence et arrivèrent bientôt à la porte de la Cahute de Coin. Katniss tapa deux coups puis fit deux pas en arrière en se tenant bien droite, Peeta l'imita immédiatement. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait tendance à se calquer sur elle pour savoir quoi faire au bon moment et elle aimait en rajouter un peu. Il ne semblait se douter de rien et c'était sa façon à elle de se venger de leurs débuts plutôt difficiles. Coin ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard et s'immobilisa devant eux.

\- Il y a un problème ? leur demanda-t-elle, surprise par leur position rigide.

\- Non, aucun, pourquoi ? lui répondit Katniss en tentant de cacher son sourire.

Katniss senti le regard de Peeta sur elle mais tint bon, elle en rirait plus tard.

\- Dans ce cas, prononça simplement leur _Tihina_ et leur faisant signe de rentrer.

Son intérieur était semblable aux autres cahutes que Peeta avait visitées à l'exception de deux choses : elle était un peu plus grande alors qu'elle vivait seule. Les grandes étant généralement réservées aux familles et elle possédait un espace qu'on pourrait qualifier de bureau se composant d'une grande table en bois, d'un siège imposant et de diverses niches où étaient entassés des dizaines et des dizaines de rouleaux d'épaisseurs et de couleurs différentes. C'est vers cet espace qu'elle se dirigea suivi de ses deux invités. Elle fit le tour de la grande table et déplia le rouleau qui s'y trouvait déjà posé.

\- Je vais vous envoyer vers les Terres Immortelles.

Katniss qui regardait la carte posée sur la table, relava la tête.

\- Les terres immortelles ? Mais… le village de glace aurait-il des problèmes ?

Coin souffla doucement en se relevant.

\- Nous n'en savons rien justement. Cela fait un moment que nous n'avons plus de leurs nouvelles et les autres villages non plus.

Katniss regarda à nouveau la carte puis se tourna vers Peeta qui essayait de refreiner un rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait encore ? Elle connaissait se sourire, quelque chose venait de lui rappeler son monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Peeta ?

\- Non rien, tenta-t-il de répondre d'un ton sérieux.

Coin le regarda aussi et face à son regard gris, il reprit contenance.

\- Non, rien tout va bien, je vous assure. Nous allons sur les Terres Immortelles, c'est bien ca?

\- Oui, reprit-elle, vous irez jusqu'au village de glace voir si tout se passe bien. Si c'est le cas, vous leur ferez part de nos salutations, dit-elle à Katniss en particulier, tout en leur demandant si depuis l'arrivée de Peeta chez nous, ils n'avaient rien remarqué de particulier. Tu n'es peut-être pas seul ici, ajouta-t-elle à son intention.

Peeta perdit définitivement toute envie de rire et inclina la tête.

\- Et si tout ne va pas bien, lui demanda Katniss en lui jetant un regard entendu.

\- Si tout ne vas pas bien, vous reviendrez ici le plus vite possible sans vous faire remarquer et nous aviserons. Le voyage allée devrait durer trois nuits et autant pour le voyage retour. Si vous n'êtes pas revenus d'ici la nouvelle lune, nous enverrons une équipe de La Garde à votre recherche. Est-ce clair ? Vous partez ce matin.

Katniss hocha la tête mais devina à travers les propos de sa _Tihina_ que l'affaire était très sérieuse. Elle s'étonnait alors que cette dernière n'envoie que deux personnes, dont un étranger, en guise d'éclaireurs. Son instinct lui intima de garder ses réflexions pour elle et elle se contenta donc de prendre la carte que Coin lui tendait et de quitter les lieux Peeta à sa suite.

\- Vous serez partis longtemps, lui demanda Prim.

\- Nous serons de retour avant la nouvelle lune, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment, lui dit-elle un petit sourire sur le visage. Je trouve ça plutôt bien en fait.

\- Ah, Bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien cela va te laisser du temps.

\- Du temps pour quoi, s'agaça Katniss en continuant de farfouiller dans sa besace.

\- Pour réfléchir à ce que tu ressens, lui répondit Prim sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Mais je ne ressens rien pour Peeta répliqua Katniss assez vivement en se redressant, faisant rouler quelques-unes de leurs provisions au sol.

Prim s'abaissa pour les ramasser et les lui tendit avec un regard malicieux.

\- Mais qui a dit que je parlais de sentiments que tu aurais envers Peeta ? Tu en as?

Katniss rougit instantanément mais n'eut rien le temps de répliquer. Peeta venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

\- Ca y est je suis près, leur lança-t-il. Il y a un problème, continua-t-il en voyant la mine crispée de l'une et amusée de l'autre.

\- Non aucun ! Si ce n'est que tu n'es jamais à l'heure. Allez ! On a de la route, s'énerva Katniss.

Katniss passa en trombe à côté de lui, lui laissant à peine le temps de dire au revoir à Prim et de remercier Gaelus qui lui avait fourni quelques vêtements plus chauds.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend lui lança-t-il en l'a rattrapant.

\- Rien ! Plus vite, on y sera, plus vite on sera rentré. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Peeta préféra ne rien répondre. Il appréhendait déjà assez ce périple avec elle sans qu'elle y ajoute sa petite touche personnelle. Elle avait raison, plus vite ils seraient rentrés, mieux ce serait.

* * *

 _ **Plusieurs révélations dans les prochains chapitres et apparitions de nouveaux perso... à bientôt :-)**_


End file.
